nscfandomcom-20200222-history
St. Lotus in the Nation Song Contest
St. Lotus has participated in every edition since NSC 20. The Beginning After the split from Leonesia St. Lotus discussed about joining the NSC family. The island wanted to gain interest from other countries and to show what good music St. Lotus can produce. To determine the entries the national broadcaster RTL wanted to make a great preselection, known as the St. Lotus Festival. However the costs to held such a preselection were too high, so that RTL chose to select the future entries internally. In the NSC NSC 20 St. Lotus sent the foreign band Simple Plan to Ugaly. They performed a ballad called Untitled in the 15th spot in semi-final 1. The expectations were very high and St. Lotus declared itself to a favourite for the victory. In the semi the debut country came 4th with being 1st in the votes of the rest jury. However Simple Plan managed to end up only in 8th place. NSC 21 After the good result with its debut entry St. Lotus chose to determine Simple Plan again with their new song When you're gone. There was much criticism about this decision because the public wanted another band because of the "disappointing" result in NSC 20. Simple Plan soon stepped back and were going to represent Ametan in Alinta. RTL chose Sparks and the song When do I get to sing "My Way"? to bring St. Lotus in the final again. Sparks came up only in 17th place, making the country not qualify for the final. However St. Lotus won again the rest jury vote and was able to compete in final. With 59 points St. Lotus became 28th and last in NSC 21. NSC 22 For the first time Simple Plan were not chosen but the female singer Enya with her song Orinoco flow. In Jastistia St. Lotus became 9th both in semi-final and in the final. So the small island managed to reach the final three times in a row since its debut. NSC 23 In Maccha-Brugia St. Lotus peformed for the first time with a local singer which has much success on the island. Herbert Grönemeyer sang Zeit, dass sich was dreht. Despite this was a modern song the entry didn't qualify for the final maybe because of the native language. St. Lotus became only 18th. NSC 24 With a song in Spanish St. Lotus came back to Maccha-Brugia, in hope to reach the finals this time. The native band Marquess competed with their song Vayamos companeros. When the ten finalists were announced after the semi-finals, St. Lotus was disappointedly not among the qualifying nations. Only an hour later the host confirmed that it has made an mistake making St. Lotus pass as 10th sharing points with Begonia. In the final St. Lotus got the 29th spot and ended up in 24th place. NSC 25 For NSC 25 St. Lotus chose a ballad like their debut entry in NSC 20. The Band VAST sang the song Flames with almost the half of the song being instrumental with a cello part. In Vorhota VAST didn' manage to convince the audience and ended up in 17th place in the semi-final. NSC 26 In Belvist St. Lotus tried to change its music style. After serious entry the chose a kids song called Ich bin ein Gummibär performed by the virtual Gummy Bear. Its song was mixed up by native artist Lotus2003 in eight different languages: Lotese, English, French, Spanish, Swedish, Portugese, Czech and Hungarian. The peformance was quite funny but it only gained 35 points and the 20th place in semi-final out of 23 nations. NSC 27 After didn't qualify for the final in the last editions St. Lotus tried to introduce a new own style again. The singer Ryuichi sang his song Sleepless beauty, a J-pop-song. Despite the English title, the lyrics were in Japanese. This event became to a big disaster for St. Lotus, ending 25th and last in the semi. Despite rumors St. Lotus would quit NSC, RTL chose to compete in the next edition. NSC 28 After two weak songs RTL tested its participation in NSC and chose to send a famous band, ABBA, to save St. Lotus and to bring it back to the finals. The song Dancing queen, a former world hit, qualified for the final and managed to reach the 17th place out of 28. Enough to cause a declaration of RTL, to retain its participation in NSC. NSC 29 St. Lotus chose its native band Bell, Book & Candle to represent the island in the next edition. With a good pop song called Rescue me the band achieved a 15th place, St.Lotus' third result in Top 15. NSC 30 Ten editions after its debut, St. Lotus chose a quite actual hit from Kaiser Chiefs. Never miss a beat surprisingly didn't manage to make it to the final with finishing only 17th in the semi. NSC 31 After the disappointment in the last edition St. Lotus sent a native band again, Polarkreis 18. Their song was a modern synthie pop song which has been number 1 in St. Lotus. In the semi-final St. Lotus became 4th, but in the final it was the big surprise and the native band achieve the first victory for St. Lotus. Behind the scenes * The name St. Lotus was created in 2006 by Lotus2003 when he founded the state Leonesia and St. Lotus with his Austrian friend F1Fan. Latter joined with Leonesia in NSC 31 on the waiting list. * Lotus2003 knew the first entry Untitled from a fad of the well-known internet site YTMND. * Originally Lotus2003 wanted to use Simple Plan with their song When you're gone in NSC 31. But because mangusbrother (Ametan) used Simple Plan in his own national final before Lotus2003 chose to send Simple Plan again, he made an agreement with mangusbrother to choose another entry if Simple Plan wins Ametans final (which they actually have). * After using Orinoco Flow in NSC 22, Lotus2003 wanted to choose Enigma with Return to innocence for NSC 23. But Astique was faster and used the song in NSC 22. The two songs battled with St. Lotus becoming 9th and Astique becoming 8th. Astique got 12 points from St. Lotus, of course. If St. Lotus gave 5 points or less, it would have become 8th. * After three non-qualifications in a row Lotus2003 considered to quit NSC. But after qualifying with ABBA, Lotus2003 changed his mind. Category:St. Lotus